usurpers_banefandomcom-20200214-history
Abilities
Every character has 1 Signature ability that is more powerful than basic abilities and also is very typical of that characters class. Every character also have 3 basic active abilities and 1 passive. These are also class specific, but has a more “balanced” level of power compared to the signature ability which could be described as slightly overpowered. Design Signature abilities Jarl Usurper's Bane - "The jarl lands a devastating blow on the enemy, inspiring her allies. Increases AP for the entire team by 5 the following 3 turns. If UB kills the target, increases AP for the entire team by 10 the following 3 turns." * All numbers in this description are example values and are subject to change. Druid Not yet named ''- "The druid sacrifices her own blood in order to give all her allies a good old heal. Decreases the druids health by 50 points and increses other party members health by 40 points each." * All numbers in this description are example values and are subject to change. '''Huntsman' Not yet named ''- "The huntsman shoots (or throws) a poison gas bomb (arrow) that creates a poisonous gas cloud occupying X tiles for X turnes" '''Housecarl' Not yet named ''- “The housecarl moves in and taunts every nearby unit forcing them to attack him the following turn. He then becomes invulnerable to damage.” Basic abilities '''Jarl' 1. Action: Infuriating Battle Cry “The Jarl’s battle cry infuriates her allies, making them “see red” and focus on attack rather than defense.” * Multiplies damage done by 1,2. * Multiplies damage taken by 1,2. * Lasts for 3 turns. 2. Action: Encouragement / Insult. “Encourages targets friendly character - decreasing AP cost for attack and abilities by 2 this turn. OR: Insult target hostile characters- increase AP cost for attack and abilities by 2 this turn” (changed from 2 turns /Olle) * Lasts 1 turn. 3. Action: Way of the Axe. “The jarl performs a frontal cleave spanning 3 tiles in width, Affecting all enemy units on 3 adjecent tiles all connected to the jarl’s current position. * Inflicts 80% weapon damage on each target. * Has a 75% chance of disarming each target. 4. Passive: Jarl of the North. “Every ally within a 2 tile range of the jarl gives her 1 extra attack move per turn. All attacks still consume Action Points as usual.” Druid 1. Action: Tree Cocoon. “The druid throws a corrupted potion at the feets of an enemy or ally, roots emerges from the ground and encases the target in a cocoon of branches reducing damage taken by 50%, but also makes the unit unable to take any actions while encased. * Lasts for 3 turns. * Range is up to 5 tiles away from the druid. 2. Action: Corrupted hallucination. “Corrupts an enemy characters mind for the next turn, making it attack a nearby ally”. * The affected enemy attacks the nearest enemy allied unit, inflicting normal amounts of damage on the non-affected enemy unit. 3. Action: Forced Growth. “The druid throws a corrupted potion on the ground that sprouts 3 “bushes” effectively blocking characters from passing through affected hexagons. Does not affect line of sight.” * The bushes last indefinitely if left alone. * Has 20 health and can be destroyed. * Ranged. The potion’s range is up to 5 tiles away from the druid. Huntsman 1. Action: Trap. “A hidden trap that slows whoever steps on it for 5 turns, increasing the AP cost for moving. If someone steps on it, they will be unable to move any further during that turn.” The trap can be placed on a tile next to the huntsman. It lasts until stepped on. 2. Passive: Stealth. “The huntsman is invisible to the enemy until it attacks from any range or actively moves within 7 tiles of an enemy unit. However, if the huntsman remains immobile, and an enemy unit moves within 7 tiles of the huntsman, it remain invisible.” * This passive ability is active when the battle starts. * If an enemy moves to a tile directly adjacent to the huntsman, it is discovered and no longer invisible. * If the Huntsman is visible, but remains immobile AND does not inflict or take any damage for 3 turns, the invisible status is activated. 3. Action: Scout. “The huntsman scouts the nearby terrain, creating an AOE which reduces the AP cost for allies moving within that zone. The AOE applies to an area for 5 turns.” * The AOE applies with a radius of 5 tiles from the character in all directions. * Lasts 5 turns 4. Action: Double Tap. “This turn and the next, the normal attack fires two arrows instead of one. Each arrow will do 0.8 * damage, with each individual arrow having the normal ability to crit. Housecarl 1. Action: Shield Slam. “Slam the target with your shield, stunning them for the rest of this turn and pushing them back one tile.” * Lasts 1 turn 2. Action: Fury Within. “The housecarl musters his anger, channeling it into his next basic attack, doubling its damage.” * Lasts until 1 attack is made by the housecarl. 3. Action: Bulldozer. “The Housecarl pushes forward 2 tiles, forcing any enemy stuck in his path to move with him.” The push will end if either the housecarl or the enemy in front of him hits a solid object or a character.” 4. Passive: Athletic. Reduced AP cost for Block by 50%. Category:Battle system